Letting the truth out
by happyday girl
Summary: Sam starts having frightning, horifying dreams...dreams that involve his brother- in Hell. Can Sam get Dean to talk? Is Dean ready to reveal the torture he went through? Or will there just be more lies? Set in the beginning of Series 4.
1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester woke with a start, and a very cold feeling washed over him. He looked around him. The motel room was still dark, and if he listened close enough, he could just make out the soft sounds of Dean sleeping. Sam frowned to himself, and rolled out of his hard, cold bed. He crossed the room to the bathroom, and switched on the light. He splashed some cold water on his face, trying to wash the feeling of dread that was still in his head. He didn't know why, but he just felt very, very cold. Like someone had just splashed him with iced water. He looked at himself in the mirror. No change there, albeit a little bit of stubble showing, but who cares about that? He shook his head a little, then turned the light off and went back into the bedroom. He sat on the end of his bed, and looked around. He spotted a clock; the time was twelve minutes past two. Damn. He had slept for two and a half hours then. Oh well, it wasn't like he had to uphold the record for most time being asleep.

He was just about to lay back down when the feeling washed over him again. Now he was fully awake, he recognised it immediately. The familiar nausea washing from his stomach to his chest, and then the headache crept in. In a matter of seconds Sam was on the floor, shaking in pain, trying to desperately not make any noise so he wouldn't wake Dean. Flashes of something appeared in his minds eye and he kept hearing screams of pain, frantically trying to shake the pain away from his head, it took him a while to realise what he was seeing.

It was Dean.....

_The room was dark, lit only with red, glowing candles planted in the corners of the room. Beside the man, there was a table, and a single red candle stood upon it, casting a flickering light onto the shaking, whimpering man's taut face....._

'_Dean, Dean, Dean, this would be over much quickly if you would just agree....' a slick, sly voice punctured the silence of the room like a whip. Dean's face froze as he heard Alastair coming closer, his demonic footsteps echoing in the stone tomb that he was currently entombed in. He knew what the demon wanted, and he also new, that deep down, Alastair new what the answer to his question was going to be to._

'_you know what I can do to you, Dean' said Alastair, bringing his face close enough for Dean to smell his putrid breath, and look into his cold, black eyes._

'_Don't you? Dean?' Alastair said quietly, relishing the torture._

_Dean nodded weakly. 'Y-yes I d-o Alastair, but yo-you can stick your off-offer up your –ar-arse!' Dean smiled as much as he could with his cut lip._

_Alastair smirked, the winked at him. _

'_Fair enough'....................._

The vision faded as Dean began to scream. His yells echoing and ricocheting off the walls, Dean's voice cracking and wavering as each new wave of agony brought on a new meaning to the word pain. Sam wasn't aware that he was yelling too until Dean Shook his shoulder roughly, shouting his name over and over again. Suddenly, the vision ended, and Sam was back in the crappy motel room, lying on the floor between his and Dean's crappy beds.

'Sammy! Are you alright?' said Dean, his eyes brimming with concern. He had never seen his brother so animated whilst having a nightmare. Sure he fell out of his bed a few times, but he never yelled like he was being tortured.....

'What? Oh, yeah I'm fine, yeah.....just another nightmare that's all' said Sam hurriedly, he got back onto his bed, and breathed in deeply, trying to get the rest of the pain out of his head.

'You've never had them that bad, even with Jess' said Dean, unfolding himself from his sheets and coming to sit next to his little brother. He hated seeing Sam like this, because his dreams were something that Dean couldn't control, so he couldn't make sure that Sam was safe. Everything else he could deal with.

'no, I know, I- I don't even remember what it was about!' said Sam with a small chuckle, the visions of Dean being tortured in hell still fresh in his mind, Dean's screams still resounding in his head......

'Okay Sammy, well...I guess you don't feel like sleeping anymore, so why don't we pack off and head to Bobby's? We haven't been there in a while, and our work has kinda dried up so....?' Dean offered.

Sam nodded. 'yeah ok, let me just wash my face and I'll help pack the car up'

Dean nodded, smiling. 'okey dokey, take as long as you want!' Sam smiled weakly at him, then went to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The Winchesters pulled up in Bobby's drive. Dean looked across to Sam, and gave a small grin when he saw that his little brother was asleep. What was all that about this morning? Dean thought. It was like Sam had seen a ghost, and the way he had looked at him. He had never seen his brother like that, it was a kind of confused, scared, fearful look, but he had no idea why.

Dean waggled Sam's shoulder, and Sam woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 'Rise and shine Sammy!' Dean said cheerfully. 'Come on, we're here!' he jumped out the car, slamming the door and making Sam jump.

Sam groaned as he got out of the car, and stumbled a little as he made his way to Bobby's house. He just felt completely exhausted, like he had no life in him. He kept remembering the nightmare he had had the previous night, kept seeing Dean with blood running down his face, kept hearing his brother yelling out in pure agony as Alastair tortured him. But surely it was just a dream? He didn't expect hell to be a complete walk in the park for Dean, but to actually see it? Surely it wasn't possible...

'Hey Sam? You with me here?' Dean's voice splintered into Sam's head, cutting his thoughts like a knife.

'Huh? What?' said Sam, looking at his brother, trying not to imagine the cuts and scars that he had seen peppering his face like bloody stains.

Dean saw the worry in his face, and frowned. 'Sam, that nightmare you had last night- you wanna talk about it?'

'What? NO! No, I don't think so Dean; it was just a stupid dream, that's all. I'm fine' said Sam quickly, trying to find an excuse not to talk about it.

He didn't want to tell Dean what he had seen, just in case he was wrong, and it was just a stupid dream that had come from his imagination.

Or in case he was right, that the dream was real. That would mean that everything he had seen had actually happened, and that would be horrifying, and completely shocking.

He hoped to god it was the first option.

Dean looked at his brother, gave him a small sad smile, then bounded up to bobby's front door, and rapped on it three times. Bobby answered the door, beaming.

'Hey boys, good of you to come so quick, I gotta hunt for you! Come on in' he said, he then looked at Sam, and he frowned.

'You ok kid? You look as pale as snow' Sam's eyes widened in panic, he didn't want bobby to know either.

'Yeah, no bobby I'm fine, I just had a dream last night...but I'm good' he said, smiling.

Bobby still didn't seem to be convinced, but he smiled back.

'Alrighty then- come on in!'

He opened the door fully and the two Winchesters walked through into bobby's living room.

'What's the hunt you want us to go on?' asked Dean, settling down into a chair.

'It's down in Michigan, couple of demons that are getting outta hand. I would go, but I got Rufus coming to stay for a couple of days, he wants to talk to me about a nest of vampires' explained bobby as he went to his fridge and got out three bottles of beer. He handed one to Dean and Sam, then sat down and drank some.

It was quite in the house for a while, when suddenly there was a sharp intake of breath. Dean and bobby turned and saw Sam with his head in his hands, his eyes screwed shut.

'Sammy? Sammy are you okay?' dean asked, getting up and kneeling by his brother's side. He tried to move Sam's hands away from his face, but Sam held them firm.

'Yeah, I'll be fine in a sec, damn migraine' he panted through the pain, terrified about what he might be about to see next.

A couple of seconds later, and all Sam could see was darkness...

'_oh Dean, what am I going to do with you?' a sneering voice came out of the dark, a faint hiss above the screams and yells that was a result of torture from the other inmates of hell._

'_Just...Please stop' _

_Above it all, one single voice pierced the darkness like a needle into skin. Dean was begging. _

'_Oh no, I can't do that...no, that isn't part of the game'_

_Dean looked through his one good eye and fixed Alastair with his determined look._

'_well-game over!' he said, bubbles of blood rising and popping in the corners of his mouth._

_Alastair laughed nasally and Dean had to shut his eyes against the sound. Seconds later, he let out an agonized yell as the demon slit a line into his shoulder, the blood spreading down his back like rain._

'_Sam...Sam' it was the only thing he could manage._

'_Oh yeah, a little news flash for yer kiddo...Sam's dead!' Alastair said, bringing his face close to Dean's, close enough for him to smell his stagnant breath._

'_No...No you're lying!' dean yelled, anger and hurt bubbling up inside him. 'Sam can't be dead, he can't be!'_

'_Au contraire, he can be, he didn't have his big brother to help him...to save him!' Alastair breathed into his ear._

'_No! No no...'_

As the vision lifted from Sam's brain, he could still hear dean screaming over and over again.

'Sam! Sam are you with me?' dean's voiced became painfully loud for him, and he shook his head to try and clear it.

'Huh? What' he looked up at dean. Up at dean? He looked around. He was lying on his back in bobby's living room; he shakily got up and resumed his seat. Dean was still kneeling down beside him, and he had a hand on his leg, with a horrified expression on his face.

'Jesus man you're shaking like a leaf!' he said quietly 'what was that about?'

Sam couldn't deny it any more. He had to tell dean. He had to know if it was true.

He looked across at bobby. 'D'you mind if me and Dean go for a drive?'

Bobby smiled, 'nah, you two boys go ahead. I'll still be here when you get back!' he said with a small chuckle.

Dean smiled gratefully at him, but his face turned serious when he turned to Sam. 'Want some help getting up?' he asked.

'No, I'll be fine, just; I need to speak to you'

'Okay ...okay lets go then' dean said.

They made their way back outside, got back in the Impala, and drove off.

As dean was driving, all Sam could think of was 'how do I tell him?'


End file.
